tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Toby *'Number': 7, formerly 68221 *'Class': GER C53/LNER J70 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': GER Stratford Works *'Built': 1914 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1951 Toby is a GER C53 steam tram who came to Sodor after his tramway in East closed down. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van named Elsie, and works on Thomas' Branch Line. Bio in the Railway Series Toby was built by James Holden at the Great Eastern Railway's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the Quarry Tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work and a new coat for Henrietta as well. Toby also got into a bit of a controversy with a female diesel shunter named Mavis as she was not willing to shunt the trucks where they needed to be. After an accident with some trucks, the two engines made up their quarrel and are now good friends. When Mavis was sent to the works after her accident with a lorry, Toby was sent to do her work at the quarry, leaving Percy to do Toby's work as well as his own. Toby once came off the rails at a crossing when the earth was swollen over the rails and ended up on the road. Luckily, with the fireman guiding the driver, they managed to reverse Toby back on the rails. The Fat Controller, however, heard about it, but rather than being cross, he only joked with him and told him that he should leave the roads to what they were made for. By 2007, Toby was having trouble taking the workmen to the quarry as Henrietta didn't have enough room in her to carry them all at once. Bertie usually helped, but one day, he was ill, and Henrietta was so full that some workmen even had to ride on her balcony. As he went past a part of his line that went through a town, he stopped quickly when a car came out of a side street and nearly collided with him. To make matters worse, a policeman witnessed the workmen riding on Henrietta's balcony, and after he made a report, an inspector spoke to the quarry manager, telling him that passengers were not allowed to ride on coach balconies. Luckily, Thomas managed to help Toby when he found an old and worn out coach named Victoria, who was used as a summer house for many years when she was taken out of service. Victoria was eventually restored, and now works with Toby and Henrietta along their line. Bio in the Television Series When The Horrid Lorries arrived on the Island, Toby found his work at the quarry being taken over by Lorry 2 (who made remarks about Toby's usefulness) and his work at the mill being taken over by Lorry 3. When the two lorries became damaged and sent back to the docks, Toby threw Lorry 2's remarks about usefulness back at him. After many weeks of rain, Toby inspected a dam for potential damage due to rising floodwaters along his branch line. Unable to cross the dam, Toby finds that the dam was breaking and tries to return to safety, but the dam breaks just as Toby was crossing a wooden bridge, which broke off and carried Toby toward a waterfall. Harold managed to drop one end of a rope to Toby and the other end to Percy, who pulled Toby to safety. Afterwards, a party was held for Toby, and the Fat Controller praises Toby's bravery. When taking the Fat Controller and his grandchildren to the seasides, the Fat Controller decided to use Toby for an exploration in search of a castle, which they found as well as a mine. Toby was scared of the mine's spooky atmosphere (certain it was haunted) and stayed on guard at night during the restoration. Thomas told Toby about the Old Warrior Ghost, who was really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. After this, the two engines became good friends and now take visitors to and from the castle and mine. Toby once took Sir Topham Hatt's family on vacation again, this time to a small river inlet. During one harsh winter, Toby had to rescue Farmer McColl's lambs that were trapped on a hillside. Toby was given a temporary three-chime whistle while his bell was being cleaned at the Steamworks. It helped with warning Thomas and Gordon that the tracks were blocked. He once was scared of Knapford Junction. He once ran out of coal while delivering scrap to Crocks Scrap Yard, and after a few unsuccessful attempts at stopping passing engines to ask for some of their coal, Reg decided to lift Toby into the air so that the next engine would see him. Unfortunately, Thomas passed by and thought Reg was about to scrap Toby. After the story spread across the island, Emily took Henrietta to the scrapyard so that she and Toby could explain the truth. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas nearly collided with Toby while racing Bertie. The next morning, Toby attempted to warn Thomas about his red signal, but Thomas was too late to stop and, nearly hitting Emily, and crashed Gordon's coaches. Thomas tried to blame him along with Gordon and Emily, but Sir Topham Hatt saw through his lie. In the twentieth season, Toby met Philip for the first time and was rather taken aback by the boxcab's talkative nature and desire to have races. Philip also had mistaken Toby as a boxcab before realising Toby was a steam tram. Later, he tells Thomas the trees look very spooky. Toby tells Thomas and Percy that reminds the others about how the littlest goat survived by going across the bridge first and telling the troll to eat his bigger brothers. Persona Toby is old but wise, hardworking, and knows enough about running branch lines to justify running Thomas' line with Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks until Thomas came back. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. While Toby is always ready to work hard without any fuss, he can be a bit temperamental sometimes, especially when young and inexperienced engines who are full of themselves make things difficult for him. However, work at the quarry line often soothes off his moods without any cause of grief to anyone, except of course his old faithful coach, Henrietta. Since the fifth season, Toby had been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed. He also is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Since King of the Railway, Toby has been portrayed closer to his original wiser and more jovial personality, having more subtle shades of nervousness. He has also been shown to be placid and easy-going, enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside along Thomas' branch. Basis Toby is based on a GER Class C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (reclassified as J70 by the LNER) built at Stratford Works. They were seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. The J70 started their career on the Great Eastern Railway and were known as C53. They spent most of their career on the Wisbech and Upwell tramway pulling slow goods trains. The first withdrawal came in 1942, which was the same year that the A4 Sir Ralph Wedgewood was destroyed. Eventually, the sole survivor of this class was withdrawn from service and scrapped at Stratford Locomotive Works by 1955. Livery In the Railway Series, Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. He has the number "7" painted on his sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. In various books released by Publications International, the top side of his sideplates are red, going along with the bufferbeams. Toby on the Big Screen Toby was voiced by Colm Feore in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the film, after Diesel 10 eavesdropped on Thomas and Percy talking about the buffers to the magic railroad, Toby followed him to the Smelters Yard. There, he distracted Diesel 10 by ringing his bell, in result of Diesel 10 demolishing the shed that he, Splatter, and Dodge were in. Appearances Voice Actors * Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (UK; nineteenth season onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Herman López (Latin America; Hero of the Rails - Den and Dart) * Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands) * Tom Deininger (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Volker Hanisch (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Franz Josef Steffens (Germany; Audio Book 4 only) * Andreas von der Meden (Germany; Audio Book 7-16 only) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Marion and the Dinosaurs only) * Albert Cohen (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Fadulli Costa (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spain) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth season) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Vladimir Antonik (Russia; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Denis Bespalyy (Russia; King of the Railway onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) * Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) Trivia * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. This is because while on a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram, thanks to Wilbert's good friend, the late Reverend Charlie Rand. * Due to an illustration error in Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * One of Toby's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his scared face mask. Another was previously on display at Drayton Manor but the model was stolen from the display in early 2011. * In the fifth season episode Baa!, Toby revealed that his favourite station is Maithwaite. * In an interview with SiF, Andrew Brenner stated that Toby was one of his favourite characters, along with James, Bill and Ben. * Between Hero of the Rails and Blue Mountain Mystery, Toby's crew regularly drive him from his rear cab instead of his front one. * His second season bell sound was heard after Ryan stops the pirate ship during the wide shot of Arlesburgh Harbour in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * Toby went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Season 2: *** His bell changed sound. *** Part of his front handle disappeared mid-season, presumably broken off during production. ** Season 3: *** The handle on his front lamp vanished. ** Season 4: *** His bell sound returned back to it's original sound. *** He had an unseen whistle (a lower pitch of Percy's). ** Hero of the Rails: *** His side-rods and pistons disappeared. *** His bell sound changed to the same as Flora's. *** His cabs appear to be blackened out. *** He has decreased in size and is the same height as Henrietta. * He was confused for being electric by Bridget Hatt in the episode "Toby and the Stout Gentleman" and for being a diesel boxcab by Philip in the episode "Toby's New Friend." * One of Toby's screen used face masks is owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * Even though he has six wheels, some merchandise of him has four Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, bronze (cancelled), and Battery-Powered) * Take Along (discontinued normal, metallic, and in multi-packs) * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail (normal and talking; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, flip-face, and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Engine Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Tomica * Pez * Discover Junction * Wind-up * Mini Mini Plarail (discontinued) * Puka-Q (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Diablock * DVD Bingo (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Boss (discontinued) * Micro Rubber Engines * Push Along * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Robo Minis ** Neon Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Blue Beetle and Nightwing) ** Christmas Minis ** Graffiti Minis ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis (as Karate SpongeBob) ** Tootsie Minis (Sugar Daddy) ** Construction Minis ** Night Time Minis * Choro-Q (discontinued) * Sound Mobile (discontinued) * MV Sports (in three pack with Thomas and Mavis; discontinued) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued) * Rail Rollers * Adventures Gallery File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png|Toby, Henrietta and Elsie File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series File:DoubleHeaderRS7.png File:MavisRS7.png File:Toby'sSeasideHolidayRS5.png|Toby in his old LNER livery File:Toby'sSeasideHolidayRS4.png|Toby passing 8783 File:Toby'sMegatrainRS2.png File:TobyTakesTheRoadRS6.png|Toby on the road File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS7.png|Toby with his Vintage Train File:PercyandtheKite7.jpg|Toby illustrated by Ken Stott File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png|Toby's bell File:DirtyObjects29.png|Toby in the first season File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal35.png|Toby in the second season File:Percy'sPredicament6.png File:TimeforTrouble37.png|Toby's water tank File:TimeforTrouble63.png|Toby in the third season File:Mavis43.png File:SleepingBeauty70.png|Toby in the fourth season File:SpecialAttraction1.png File:HorridLorry61.png|Toby in the fifth season File:Baa!77.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad224.png|Toby in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad370.png File:It'sOnlySnow54.PNG|Toby in the sixth season File:TobyHadaLittleLamb19.png File:Toby'sWindmill57.png|Toby in the seventh season File:Toby'sWindmill61.png|Toby at the Windmill File:ThomasGetsItRight41.png|Toby in the eighth season File:YouCanDoItToby55.png|Toby serving as a banker for Gordon File:YouCanDoItToby66.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard5.png|Toby in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!71.png|Toby in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!163.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut32.png|Toby in the ninth season File:TobyFeelsLeftOut35.png File:WhoRespectsWhom10.png|Toby in a ninth season Learning Segment File:PercyandtheFunfair10.png|Toby in the tenth season File:Toby'sAfternoonOff20.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace4.png|Toby in a tenth season Learning Segment File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse47.png|Toby in the eleventh season File:Toby'sTriumph101.png File:TheGreatDiscovery309.png|Toby covered in brick dust in The Great Discovery File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise68.png|Toby with a CGI face File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise56.png|Toby's coal bunker File:TramTrouble51.png File:HeroOfTheRails43.png|Toby in full CGI File:TheLionOfSodor81.png|Toby in the thirteenth season File:Toby'sNewWhistle16.png|Toby with a whistle File:Toby'sNewWhistle86.png|Inside Toby's cab File:MistyIslandRescue391.png|Toby in Misty Island Rescue File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods55.png|Toby in the fourteenth season File:Henry'sHealthandSafety79.png File:DayoftheDiesels233.png File:DayoftheDiesels118.jpg|Toby in Day of the Diesels File:TobyAndBash62.png|Toby in the fifteenth season File:BigBelle74.png File:BlueMountainMystery359.png|Toby in Blue Mountain Mystery File:FlashBangWallop!3.png|Toby in the sixteenth season File:TheChristmasTreeExpress67.png File:KingoftheRailway303.png|Toby in King of the Railway File:GordonRunsDry2.png|Toby in the seventeenth season File:TheLostPuff87.png File:SignalsCrossed10.png|Toby in the eighteenth season File:ThomastheQuarryEngine79.png File:TheTruthAboutToby29.png|Toby in the nineteenth season File:TheTruthAboutToby62.png|Reg grabbing Toby in his claw File:DenandDart78.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure17.png|Toby in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure119.png File:Toby'sNewFriend.png|Toby with Philip in the twentieth season File:RyanandDaisy48.png File:TheGreatRace461.png|Toby with Oliver, Henrietta and Toad in The Great Race File:Who'sThatEngineToby3.png|Toby's sideplates File:Who'sThatEngineToby4.png|Toby's bell in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineToby5.png|Toby's cowcatcher File:Who'sThatEngineToby6.png|Toby's number seven File:Who'sThatEngineToby7.png File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:Tobywithnameboard.png|Toby with nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Horrid Lorry File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Toby's Discovery File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Baa! File:Season1TobyandHenriettapromo.jpg File:TobytheTramEngine.PNG File:TobyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:DirtyObjects28.JPG File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Toby File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:TobyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Toby's CGI model specifications File:TobyattheSteamworkspromo.png|Toby at the Steamworks promo File:TobyatKnapfordpromo.png File:TobyCGIPromo3.jpg File:TobyCGIPromo2.png File:TobyCGIPromo2.jpg File:TobyCGIPromo4.jpg File:TobyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:TobyatDaisyHalt.png File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:Head-OnTobyPromo.png|Head-On CGI promo File:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Season 7 Concept Art File:TobyNitrogenStudios.png|Toby at Nitrogen Studios File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby at Drayton Manor File:TobyandRosiemodels.png File:TobyDraytonManor2.png File:TobyHaraModelRailway.jpg|Toby's Model at Hara Model Railway Museum File:Toby'sFacemask.jpg|One of Toby's face masks File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman(magazinestory)1.png|Toby in a magazine story File:TobyERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL Promo art File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheLamps5.png|Toby and Thomas from a side angle. File:TheStrawberrySpecial3.png|Toby in an annual story File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure55.jpg|Toby in The Great Festival Adventure File:DayOutWithThomasToby.jpg|Toby at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasToby2.jpg|Toby File:Toby'sBasis.jpg|Toby's basis File:TheTrainShedPark3.PNG|Toby at the Train shed theme park File:KirkleesLightRailwayToby.jpg|Toby on the Kirklees Light Railway. File:ThomasLand(Japan)2.jpg|The events of Toby and the Flood recreated for Thomas Land File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Drayton Manor Toby's Tram Express ride File:Toby'sTiltingTrucks.png|Toby's Titling Tracks In Thomas Land Edaville Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalToby.png|Original ERTL File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLMiniatureToby.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLMiniatureTobyKeychain.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLTobyTheTramEngineBatteryOperatedPlayset.jpg|ERTL Battery Operated Set File:1992WoodenRailwayToby.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:WoodenToby.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Toby.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredToby.jpeg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BirthdaySurpriseAccessoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Toby in Thomas' Birthday Surprise File:WoodenRailwayToby'sCastleDelivery.jpg|Toby's Castle Delivery File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesToby.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayTalkingToby.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking File:BrioToby.JPG|Brio File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|My First Thomas model File:TOMYTobyOriginal.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TomyToby.jpg|Plarail File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTobyWithBlueClosedVan.jpg File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|2015 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTobyandtheClownCar.jpg|TrackMaster Toby and the Clown Car File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Toby File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-AlongMetallicToby.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayToby.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayToby2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Toby.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2013.jpg|2013 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2015.jpg|2015 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull-n-Zoom File:CollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:AdventuresToby.jpg|Adventures File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannTobyPrototype.jpg|Bachmann HO scale prototype File:BachmannToby.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Bachmann Large scale File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Wind Up Metallic Clear File:LEGOToby.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksToby.png|Mega Bloks File:PezToby.jpg|PEZ File:SweetToby.JPG|A Toby toy that came with a chocolate egg File:NakayoshiToby.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQToby.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQTobyTransformingSet.jpg|Choro-Q Toby transforming set File:PukaQToby.jpg|Puka-Q File:SoundMobileToby.gif|Sound Mobile File:TomicaToby.PNG|Tomica File:TobyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby.jpg File:BandaiTECToby.png|Bandai TEC File:DepartingNowToby.jpg|Departing Now File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypeToby,Henrietta.jpg|Departing Now prototype File:DiablockToby.jpg|Diablock File:DiscoverJunctionToby.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberToby.jpg|Micro Rubber File:DeAgostiniToby.jpg|De Agostini File:MotorizedRailwayToby.jpg|Motorized Railway File:PushAlongToby.jpg|Push Along File:MinisClassicToby.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicToby.png|Minis (Classic prototype) File:MinisRoboToby.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisPrototypeRoboToby.jpg|Minis (Robo prototype) File:MinisNeonToby.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisAdventCalendarToby.png|Minis (Advent Calendar Prototype) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsToby.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Blue Beetle) File:MinisTobyasNightwing.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Nightwing) File:MinisChristmasToby.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MINISSugarDaddyTobyPrototype.png|Minis (Sugar Daddy Prototype) File:MINISSugarDaddyToby.png|Minis (Sugar Daddy) File:MinisGraffitiToby.png|Minis (Graffiti) File:TobyasSpongeBob.jpg|Minis (SpongeBob) File:TobyasBlueBeetle.jpg|Minis (DC Universe; Blue Beetle) File:MinisConstructionToby.png|Minis (Construction) File:MinisNightTimeTobyPrototype.png|Minis (Night Time) File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersToby.PNG|Rail Rollers File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby2011.png|2011 Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookTobyGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library book File:TobyMyThomasStoryLibraryTobySwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Croatian).png|Croatian Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyRussianCover.jpg|Russian Story Library book File:Toby(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:TobyTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryTobycard.jpg See Also * Category:Images of Toby he:טובי Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Tram engines